


What's wrong?

by NicoTheFlammble



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks too in love to realize they are in love, I just love them, M/M, almost as much as they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/pseuds/NicoTheFlammble
Summary: Lance is troubled, Esteban helps





	What's wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished for far too long, so here it is, my first Lestban fic. Please be gentle, I'm fragile

The moment Esteban saw Lance, he immediately knew something was wrong. The Canadians normal dorky grin and bubbly aura replaced by a mask, carefully crafted as to not let anyone see the true emotions bubbling inside. All Esteban wanted to do, was find out who or what was troubling the young Canadian and do everything in his power to make it right. But he knew he'd have to wait until they were alone. 

He and Lance we close. Close enough that lance would usually share his problems with Esteban. But not with this many people around. All he could do was wait and wonder.

```

Unfortunately, Esteban found no opportunity to talk to lance until the teams had all retired to their hotels that night. But as luck would have it, the Force India and Williams teams were staying in the same hotel this weekend which made it easy enough for him to sneak to Lance's room once the halls had cleared. 

He knocked three times before he heard shuffling from inside the room. 

“I seriously just want to be left al- Esteban?” Lance said as he opened the door. What are you doing here at” he looked at his phone “ten o’clock? We have qualifying in the morning.”

“You really think I didn’t notice how upset you looked today?” Esteban asked “you're my best friend! Qualifying means shit if I don't know that you're ok”

Lance smiled slightly.

“Now are you going to let me in so we can talk or do I have to stand out here all night? Because you need to know that I will.”

Lance hesitated before nodding, stepping aside so Esteban could walk into the room and closed the door behind him. 

“It's nothing really” Lance said, staring at something just past Esteban's shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter how small or insignificant you want to play this off as, it's obviously eating away at you. I care about you too much to let you deal with whatever's going on in your head alone. Okay?” 

“Okay” Lance replied, finally meeting Esteban's eye.

“It’s just…” lance paused “I don't know… it’s like, I try my best every weekend, you know? And although the first couple of races weren't the best, I thought that after I got my first couple of points, things would turn around, that people would start taking me seriously. But they don't. They say that everything I've achieved is because of other people's misfortune… and I don't know… maybe they're right. Maybe I am only here because of my father's money…” Lance trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

It took Esteban a moment to recover from his initial shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lance sounded so dejected. Like he’d truly given up.

“What?” he asked in disbelief “why are you thinking these things? You've never put any stock in what people said before. Why are you listening to their bullshit now?”

“Because this time it wasn't just people saying it.” he took a breath, “I overheard some of the Williams crew members talking and… they-”

He was cut off without warning when Esteban surged forward, engulfing the younger man in a tight embrace. 

“No” he mumbled against Lances neck “you are so much more than just your fathers money. Do you hear me?” he moved to hold Lance’s head between his hands, trying to force him, to understand how special he was.

“It's true, you’re father's money is a big part of why you’re here, but so what!? You had a resource at your disposal and you used it. You did what anyone would do! It’s not by any means the only reason you're here. You're here because Ferarri saw something special in you all those years ago, the same thing that Williams saw, that I see”

“You think I’m special?” it was supposed to be a lighthearted joke to lighten the mood, but Lance’s tone betrayed him. 

“I know you are” Esteban replied, trying to convey everything he felt for the younger man in his voice and through his eyes. 

“Not only are you gifted on the race track but no matter what happens, you always see the bright side in everything, you’re kind and forgiving, you're humble and you always place those you love above yourself. You inspire me to be a better person. To not take anything for granted. You're one of the most important people in the world to me Lance and it devastates me that you can't see how amazing you are.”

Lance's eyes were tearing up as he searched Esteban's eyes for any sign of mistruth.

“Why are you telling me this?” Lances asked in a small voice “we’re competitors. Friends also, but I always thought that racing came first for you”.

Esteban paused. He knew exactly why he was doing this. Because in truth, deep down, he knew he was in love with Lance Stroll. His best friend. His competitor.

Suddenly, Esteban realized he was still standing in front of lance, gently grasping his face between his hands. He could feel the other man's body heat radiating off of him, smell the sweet scent of his shampoo.

“Because…” Esteban finally whispered.

Tentatively he closed the small gap between their mouths. Carefully paying attention for any signs of resistance. He found none.

Their lips had barely touched and Esteban felt a shiver go up his spine as Lance snaked his arm around his waist. Pulling his closer. Holding him like he never wanted to let go.

Esteban's mind went blank. All he could taste, feel, hear, or smell was Lance. The way his lips moved against his own or the little gasps he’d let out whenever Esteban's tongue swiped over his bottom lip.

All too soon for Esteban's liking, Lance pulled back. For a moment he was afraid that Lance was going to yell at him or tell him that it was a mistake. He held his breath as Lance opened his mouth to speak.

“I love you” Lance whispered hoarsely “I don't know if saying it will ruin our friendship or make you hate me. But I-I need you to know, because I don't know if you meant to kiss me or-or what, but…” Lance trailed off.

“Really?” Esteban asked, almost in disbelief.

Lance nodded, tears in his eyes.

“I love you too! Oh God” Esteban choked “Ive loved you for years! But I thought… Why didn't you say anything?”

“You were with Alice. I thought that I never stood a chance and I- I didn’t want to lose you. I couldn’t risk that. I thought that having you in my life, even just as a friend was better than living the rest of my life without you.” Lance admitted.

Esteban laughed. Not in a mean hearted way but because he wasn't sure what else to do. The man he loved loved him back. Lance. Lance loved him back.

All this time, everything he wanted had been right in front of him waiting, and he had no idea. 

“Say it again” Esteban whispered, looking deep into Lance's eyes.

“I love you Esteban Ocon.” Lance replied grinning wider than Esteban had ever seen him “I love you so, so much and I’m sorry it took me so long to say it”

Esteban beamed at him. Pulling him closer and kissing him as if he’d never see him again.

Although they both knew this would only be the second kiss of many...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Criticism always welcome, just don't be a dick! Thank you!


End file.
